A scheduling ASIC for switching in a telecommunications network must be able to flexibly support a large number of port configurations that can be switched during operation. In the past, a small, fixed set of port configurations was supported. Any application that did not fall into that set was not supported.
The dynamic port updating described herein provides support for any number of ports with any mixture of speeds while providing a means of changing the configuration of added/dropped ports without impacting active ports. It addresses handling unforeseen applications as well as eliminating the need for large lists of modes to support a large variety of configurations.